A qui sont ses serpents qui sifflent sur ma tête ?
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Kyoka Jori est une gorgone, et être un monstre dans le monde moderne est très difficile. Heureusement, une nuit, elle fera la rencontre d'une étrange créature...


Le subtilité de ce titre donnera sans doute un GROS indice sur le monstre principal de cette fiction.  
En fait, pour l'évènement Halloween de " PLUS ULTRA-forum francophone", je suis tombé sur la Gorgone et le Bakeneko. Les deux apparaissent dans le texte et montrent leur importance dans le récit.

J'avais hésité à écrire cet os -et participer tout court à l'évènement- mais un GRAND MERCI à toutes les personnes du forum qui m'ont motivé et m'ont incité à ne pas baisser les bras !

Merci aussi à Barron P'titPois pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Être la descendante d'une créature mythologique grecque n'était pas des plus anodins. C'était surtout dur à croire pour la plupart des personnes, étant donné qu'elle était bel et bien japonaise, tout autant que ses parents.

Son père lui avait expliqué que cela venait du côté de sa mère, une liaison qui remontait à plusieurs milliers d'années. Cela avait suffit pour que les gênes sont imprégnées et que chaque descendance hérite de la particularité de la créature, plus ou moins à grande échelle. D'origine il s'agissait de cheveux composés de serpents, mais avec le temps, les serpents avaient diminué et n'occupaient plus que certaines parties aléatoires du corps. Pour Kyoka, c'était simple. Les pointes de ses oreilles étaient allongés pour finir sur de petites tête de python vert qui sifflaient de temps à autre. Sa mère avait la même chose, mais son métier lui avait fait une couverture : Elle était musicienne dans un groupe de Rock-punk. Pour le public, ce n'était qu'un accessoire. Mais pour la petite Jiro, six ans, c'était difficile de justifier pourquoi des "accessoires" avaient attaqué ses camarades de classe.

Son éducation s'était finalement déroulé à domicile. Personne pour se moquer d'elle, pour tirer sur ses reptiles. Mais également aucun moyen de développer une vie sociale, des amis avec qui jouer. C'était le plus gros soucis de son père, et aussi un générateur de disputes dans le couple.

Au final Kyoka n'était pas très bavarde, et s'était intéressée à la musique. C'était un thème très récurrent chez elle ; ses parents travaillaient tout deux dans ce domaine. Elle avait appris la guitare, la basse, la batterie, la guitare aussi. Elle avait beaucoup de temps libre, et une rapidité d'apprentissage incroyable.

A ses quatorze ans, elle dût subir une épreuve très désagréable. C'était une sorte de rituel très important. Il fallait pouvoir déterminer si ses serpents avaient les mêmes habiletés que ceux de Médusa, sa grande Ancêtre. Elle n'en a pas beaucoup de souvenir, cela avait fait excessivement mal. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pleurer en découvrant sa petite souris blanche transformer en pierre de sel. Après cet événement, ses parents se disputèrent encore plus à son sujet. Son père voulait couper les serpents, pour lui permettre une enfance normal. Sa mère était contre, défendant le patrimoine génétique que sa fille portait. Pour Kyoka, elle voulait juste qu'on oublie qu'elle avait ces fichus reptiles pour que ses parents aillent mieux...

Deux ans plus tard, ce fut de trop.

Au milieu du repas, alors que la vaisselle était sur le point de voler dans la pièce, elle redressa, prit son repas et partie en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle voyait bien qu'elle posait problème. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa dehors. Elle ne savait pas bien où allait, elle ne sortait presque jamais. Il faisait nuit, alors elle marcha sans réfléchir à sa destination. Il n'y avait que la lumière des lampadaire pour l'éclairer, elle était seule. Enfin. Presque seule.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le couvercle du poubelle tombait au sol. La panique s'évapora assez rapidement en découvrant un chat noir au long poil noir qui la fixait. A bien y regarder il n'était pas tout noir. Il avait des taches jaune autour des yeux. De plus son cou était entouré d'un collier gris qui donnait l'illusion d'une écharpe. Drôle d'animal.

" - Une descendante de Médusa, ce n'est pas commun au Japon."

Un nouveau sursaut la prit, d'où venait cette voix ?! Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, pourtant il ne semblait n'y avoir personne. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule possibilité.. Elle posa ses yeux sur le chat. Elle allait paraître stupide mais bon.

"- C'est...c'est toi qui vient de me parler ?

\- Qui d'autres veux-tu que ce soit ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, c'était bel et bien le chat qui lui adressait la parole. C'était si étrange ! Bon peut être pas aussi étrange que sa propre apparence, mais tout de même !

"- Tu comptes rester planté ici encore longtemps ?

\- Euh.. Non enfin... Je vous dérange ?

\- Hm. Suis-moi."

Elle fut surprise de la demande. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le suivre..? C'était un chat qui parlait, elle devait se méfier. Pourtant, l'animal commençait déjà à partir dans une démarche paresseuse.C'était maintenant ou jamais après tout, alors elle se mit à suivre cet étrange chat.

Plus l'animal avançait, plus les lumières artificielles de la ville faiblissait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de lampadaire. Elle se tenait nerveusement ses bras, frottant ses arrières bras avec ses mains. Elle finit par s'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'ils prenaient route vers une forêt qui de jour devait être charmante mais de nuit donnait juste la chair de poule.

" -Ca suffit maintenant, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes à la fin ?!

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais."

Elle en rougit un peu de honte. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu réclamer cette information avant même de le suivre. A la place de cela, elle l'avait gentiment suivi sans se poser la moindre question. Ses deux serpents se cachèrent derrière sa nuque, montrant encore plus sa gêne. Elle les attrapa et bloqua leur tête dans ses paumes pour qu'ils ne soient plus visible.

"- C'est... C'est pas une réponse ça !

\- Je le sais. On est bientôt arrivé de toute façon, tu verras bien par toi-même."

Sans crier garde, le chat parlant se mit à accélérer pour s'enfoncer dans la pénombre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était spécialement rapide, mais puisqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle manqua de le perdre des yeux.

"- Non, attends ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !"

Elle se mit à courir derrière lui, paniquant un peu de se retrouver sans repère si elle venait à le perdre de vue. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette forêt, de plus l'obscurité de la nuit n'arrangeait rien à son orientation peu développée à la base. Elle voulait vaguement la queue bien touffu du félin s'agiter quelques mètres devant elle. Plus ils avancaient plus la silhouette disparaissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le distinguer . Non, non, non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a suivi comme une idiote ?! Maintenant elle est complètement perdue, seule au milieu d'une forêt où la lumière de la lune ne passe même pas...

Jamais elle n'aurait dû fuguer de chez elle. Elle n'aurait également pas dû écouter ce stupide chat. Elle continua à marcher à tâton, essayant de rebrousser chemin pour trouver la sortie sans vraiment y croire.

Brutalement, et sans explication, ses serpents se mirent à siffler. Ils le faisaient généralement face aux présences inconnues. Malheureusement, dans la situation actuelle, elle ne voyait même pas à un mètre devant elle.

" - Euh..Y'a quelqu'un ? Eho ?

\- WOW, ce sont des vrais serpents que tu as ?"

Elle manqua de hurler. La voix était vraiment proche, peut-être même trop. Elle recula en cherchant qui avait pu parler, et son pied se coinça dans une ronce qui ressortait du sol, ce qui la fit basculer en arrière. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux atterrir au sol. Seul problème, elle ne toucha pas le sol. Au contraire, elle fut retenu par le poignet alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé à basculer. Sauf que malgré cela, rien ne semblait la tenir, et pourtant elle sentait une pression autour de la base de sa main. Elle poussa alors un immense hurlement en secouant la main jusqu'à ce que la chose la lâche, et inévitablement, elle tomba au sol.

Kyoka fut un peu sonnée, mais rapidement elle prit conscience de la situation. Une chose totalement invisible l'avait agrippé pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle prit de grande inspiration, pour se calmer un maximum. Pas de panique. Très clairement, elle n'était pas la chose la plus normal en soi, mais c'était un fantôme qui venait de la toucher. La voix reprit parole, avec une once d'inquiétude.

"- Mon dieu, tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? Je suis désolée, j'ai dû te faire peur !

\- N-non, je vais bien... Vous..Vous êtes vraiment réel ?

\- Oui, oui, ahah. Je m'appelle Hakagure Toru, mais tu peux m'appeler Toru ! Je suis un fantôme et toi ?

\- J-je..."

Donc c'était bel et bien un fantôme. Mon dieu, elle venait de rencontrer un fantôme, un vrai ! Et puis un bien bavard en plus.

"- J-je m'appelle Jiro Kyoka, et je.. je suis une.. une gorgone...

\- UNE VRAIE DE VRAIE ? J'EN AVAIS JAMAIS VU DE MA VIE C'EST TELLEMENT COOL !"

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. D'habitude, elle se prenait plutôt un ramassi d'insultes et de moqueries, quand ce n'était pas des violences physique. Mais visiblement, la jeune fantôme semblait réellement impressionnée par qui elle était. C'était une étrange sensation que son corps ressentait actuellement. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle afficha un léger sourire, déjà un peu plus rassurée. Ladite Toru reprit la parole.

"- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu de nulle part ?

\- Oh je.. J'ai suivis un chat et..Et je me suis perdue..

\- Tu parles du professeur Aizawa ?

\- Euh...

\- Un chat noir au poil angora avec un collier écharpe gris et des taches blonde autour des yeux ?

\- Oui c'est exactement ça ! Comment tu le sais ?

\- Bah le professeur Aizawa est un Bakeneko, cela lui arrive de revenir sous sa forme de chat quand il va du côté des humains. "

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait entendu parlé des Bakeneko, mais elle avait toujours pensé que ceux-là n'étaient que des légendes. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se sentit mal. Les autres pensaient très probablement la même chose de sa personne, elle était mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque.

Sans prévenir, la fantôme l'attrapa par le poignet et la tirer au travers de la forêt. Elle semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête, car Kyoka ne sentit aucune hésitation de son parcours.

Durant le trajet, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de leur situation. Toru vivait dans un HLM avec ses parents, et c'était très régulier que des exorcistes viennent pour tenter de les faire partir sans que cela marche. La spectre ne semblait pas mal vivre cette situation pourtant très contraignante. Kyoka aurait voulu avoir la chance de mieux prendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, car son enfance s'était résumé à "reste à la maison, surtout ne sors pas.". Toru sembla presque offusqué, ce qu'on pouvait déduire à son ton de voix, d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

" - Tu as bien fait de partir de chez toi !

\- Non pas vraiment... Je vais juste les inquiéter et passer un sale quart d'heure en rentrant.

\- Oui mais quand même, c'est pas un solution d'enfermer son enfant juste parce qu'on a peur de ce que pense les autres ! "

Ces mots-là lui firent du bien à entendre, c'était assez doux. La situation semblait beaucoup plus simple vu comme cela, même si c'était bien différent dans la réalité.

"- Et toi, tu fais quoi dans cette forêt en pleine nuit?

\- Je vais au cours du Professeur Aizawa ! Il nous apprend à comment nous intégrer plus facilement aux humains sans renoncer à nos natures.

-... Y'a d'autres fantômes ?

\- Ahah, non, je suis là seule ! Mais on est tout plein ! D'ailleurs on a un descendant d'un Dieu grecque, il peut contrôler les esprits. Ca te fera un repère! "

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette information. Historiquement, son ancêtre n'était pas vraiment ami-ami avec les Dieux de son temps. Cela s'était passé il y a tellement de temps, peut être que ce descendant de Dieu ne lui dirait rien. D'ailleurs, il était sans doute un descendant de Dionysos, si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était la seule entité divine qui avait le contrôle des esprits en attribut principal. Bon, il restait encore à voir.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans une clairière éclairée par ce qui sembla être des feux-folets. Il y avait plusieurs personnes présentes, relativement toutes de son âge de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Des humanoïdes, mais aussi des créatures ayant la moitié de leur corps animal, ou bien couvert de pierre pour l'exemple qui tombait sous ses yeux. Et au milieu de tout ce beau monde se tenait un adulte au long cheveux noirs, portant une large écharpe grise et des lunettes jaunes calée sur son front.

"- LE CHAT !"

Ses deux serpents vinrent quasi-immédiatement faire une croix sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle avait crié cela sans réfléchir, et maintenant, tout le monde la regardait étrangement. L'homme se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil en la regardant de bas en haut.

" - Tu en as mis du temps. Merci Toru pour l'avoir emmené jusqu'ici.

\- Pas de problème, Professeur ! "

Le professeur Aizawa - elle connaissait son nom maintenant- s'approcha d'elle après avoir demandé aux autres de se préparer pour le cours. Il la prit un peu à part, probablement pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise devant tous les autres, et il eut bien fait. Un jeune homme aux cheveux violets et dressé sur la tête la fixait encore. Cela devait être lui le descendant de Dionysos.

"- Donc...Vous donnez des cours à des..des..

\- Monstres ? Oui, c'est le cas.

\- E-excusez moi...

\- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes des monstres, ce n'est pas un problème de l'être. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi avant ce soir ? Depuis tes trois, peut être quatre ans ? Je ne veux pas être juge de ce genre de décision, mais il y a d'autres solution que de se cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ici, je peux t'enseigner comment faire.

\- Mes parents ne voudront jamais faire ça..

\- Je peux aller leur parler, ce n'est pas un problème. Je comprend bien que tu ne préfère pas rester pour le moment, mais sache que ce soit moi, ou les personnes de ma classe, nous serons toujours là si tu as besoin. Hawks va te raccompagner chez toi si tu le veux bien.

\- Qui ?"

Sans répondre, il se mit à siffler une étrange mélodie. L'instant d'après des plumes rouges se mirent à tomber tout autour d'eux avant qu'un homme n'apparaissent entre celle ci, porteur de deux grandes ailes rouges.

" - Oui mon petit Shouta, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. C'est pour la jeune fille, tu peux la raccompagner chez elle ?

\- Comme si c'était fait ! Mademoiselle, votre main ?"

Kyoka n'était pas pas encore remise de cette apparition quasi angélique, qu'à la demande de l'inconnu elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle consulta l'homme-chat du coin de l'oeil, quelque part pour se rassurer, et en voyant une ébauche de sourire qui se voulait encourageante, elle déposa sa main dans celle de son interlocuteur.

L'instant d'après, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment cela fut possible, elle était de retour dans sa chambre. L'inconnu, dénommé Hawks si elle avait bien compris, relâcha sa main en souriant.

"- Et voila ! En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée !"

De nouveau, un pluie de plumes rouge se mirent à tournoyer et l'homme disparu de sa chambre sans laisser aucune trace si ce n'est une seule partie de son plumage. Elle ramassa le duvet au sol, le regardant de longues minutes avant de la ranger dans sa poche. En regardant son réveil, elle n'avait été absente que durant une paire d'heure, il était à peine vingt deux heures.

Elle alla doucement ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, avec un peu de chance _ses parents_ ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son absence. A peine ouvert elle entendu _ses géniteurs_ se disputer, mais cette fois-ci ils ne se criaient pas dessus. Elle hésita et descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

Son père sauta presque du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour se précipiter sur sa fille et la prendre dans ses bras tout en se perdant dans des excuses incompréhensibles. Elle aperçut sa mère se redresser en s'approchant sans oser rentrer en contact. L'homme se recula un peu sans vraiment la lâcher, mais ses mains se mirent à parcourir sa tête et ses épaules, à la recherche de potentielles blessures.

"- Nom de Dieu, Kyoka tu nous a fais tellement peur. Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ?! On allait appeler la police !

\- Je... J'ai eu envie de sortir, désolé...

\- Kyoka ... Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux, tu n'as que quinze ans ! "

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse. Même si son père ne semblait pas en réel colère contre elle, elle sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui la mettait un peu mal. Elle sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule.

"- La prochaine fois, parles nous en. On peut faire des sorties tous ensemble tu sais..

\- ... Non... On peut pas faire ça. Dès qu'on sort vous vous disputez, tout le monde finit par nous regarder, et vous me dites de pas m'inquiéter, mais j'ai bien compris que c'était à cause de moi que vous vous prenez la tête tout le temps ! "

Un silence fut. Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant sans savoir quoi répondre à leur enfant qui était quasiment en larmes devant eux. Kyoka se détacha de son père, passant ses poignets sur ses yeux pour effacer les perles d'eau qui s'en évadaient. Voyant que ses parents n'étaient pas capable de répondre, elle poussa un soupire tremblant. C'était peut être beaucoup pour un seul soir.

"- Je... Je vais aller me coucher... Je vais pas partir en cours, j'ai besoin de dormir... Je voudrais juste que vous...vous réfléchissiez au fait qu'être un monstre comme moi c'est pas un problème. Et que j'ai pas à m'en cacher."

La nuit fut un peu longue, Kyoka eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit avant que le sommeil ne la cueille vers cinq heures du matin. Ses rêves projetaient les évènements de la veille, le chat, la fantôme et tout le reste.

A son réveil, elle se mit à douter de la véracité de sa mémoire. Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé ? L'adolescente se tira du lit, enfilant les vêtements de la veille. En tâtant un peu les poche, elle sentit que quelque chose se trouvait dans l'une d'elle. Elle fit ressortir l'objet et reconnu immédiatement la plume que l'homme ailé avait laissé dans sa chambre en la ramenant. Donc tout était vrai, tout comme les mots qu'elle avait lâché par colère et frustration à ses parents.

Bon. Il fallait aller leur parler. Principalement de ce qu'ils pourraient faire tous ensemble pour améliorer les choses. Elle voulait vraiment que ça aille mieux entre eux. Secondement de ses étranges rencontres de la veille. La jeune fille descendit l'escalier et chercha ses parents dans la maison. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre avec leur tasse de café en main, sans qu'ils osent se regarder. Ils relevèrent pourtant les yeux pour voir leur fille entrer dans la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osa parler.. Alors elle prit place entre eux, inspira profondément et se mit à parler. Elle avait besoin de relâcher ses pensées, de leur dire tout ce qu'elle avait à leur dire, ce qu'il lui avait fait du mal, ce qu'ils faisaient pour s'autodétruire, puis les choses étranges qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Elle ne laissa pas le temps de la couper ou de dire la moindre remarque. Elle se vida intégralement de tous ses mots.

Un silence tomba sur la famille, les parents se consultèrent un instant comme pour s'accorder que leur enfant avait terminé et qu'ils pouvaient commencé à répondre. La mère prit la parole la première.

"- Kyoka je... Je suis terriblement désolée que tu es souffert à ce point de notre comportement. On ne voulait pas te faire de mal, on voulait te protéger.. Tu as raison, nous n'aurions pas dû t'isoler du reste du monde à cause de tes serpents.. "

Lesdits serpents dressèrent leur tête et regardèrent Kyoka comme attendant sa réaction. Mais elle resta muette, observant sa mère en attendant la suite.

"- Ton père et moi on pourra...réfléchir à ce qu'on pourra faire pour que ça aille mieux, d'accord ? N'hésitez pas à nous le dire quand tu te sens mal..

\- Maintenant.. A propos de tes amis de la forêt, je vou-"

La petite famille sursauta en coeur en écoutant une main frapper contre la porte de l'entrée. Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne.. Le paternel se leva et alla ouvrir. Un total inconnu attendait devant la porte, cheveux blond extrêmement long, des yeux vert avec des lunettes en triangle sur le bout du nez.

"- Euh.. Bonjour, je peux vous aider..?

\- C'est bien la maison de Jiro Kyoka ici ?

\- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ?"

Le blond se mit à sourire, un grand rictus qui envahissait ses joues. L'adolescente s'était penchée dans le couloir pour voir qui était à la porte, elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout. Mais elle lui inspirait un peu un grand excentrique coincé dans les années 90' vu son style vestimentaire. Mais ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'était que ce type sortit de nulle part connaissait son nom.

D'ailleurs le type se pencha pour la regarder, son sourire s'accentuant davantage.

"- Ah bonjour, Kyoka ! Comment vas tu ? Je viens de la part d'Aizawa.

\- Je vous permet pas de parler à ma fille vous ! "

Kyoka tiqua, c'était lui que le professeur avait envoyé pour parler à ses parents ! Elle n'en avait aucun doute maintenant. Alors elle prit les devants et se dépêcha d'arriver à la hauteur de son père.

"- C'est bon, Papa ! Je le connais, il...Il vient de la part du Professeur Aizawa dont je vous ai parlé.

-Ah bah quand même, on va enfin m'écouter!"

Le père, Jira Mika, grommela un peu mais fit confiance à sa fille en s'écartant pour laisser l'homme entrer dans sa demeure. C'est ainsi que tout ce beau monde se retrouva dans le salon familial. La seule personne qui semblait à l'aise était l'invité, qui avait étalé ses bras sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Kyotoku lui offrit le café et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille alors que le père s'était mis de l'autre côté, comme pour former une protection de la jeune adolescente. Après avoir pris une gorgé bruyante, l'homme prit la parole.

"- En gros, je m'appelle Yamada Hizashi, je suis marié avec Aizawa Shouta qui est professeur pour des monstres.

\- . . . Pardon ?

\- S'il te plait Papa, laisse le finir...

\- Et mon mari pense que ça serait une bonne chose que votre fille rejoigne sa classe. Ca lui permettrait de mieux apprécier sa condition et de s'adapter plus facilement à la vie avec les humains. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut en tout cas. Pour ma part ça va faire dix ans que j'ai arrêté de vivre avec eux."

Mika cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu surpris par la proposition. Il consulta sa femme du regard, mais elle semblait aussi perdue que lui sur la question. Il était tout de même de question de laisser leur fille entre les mains de parfaits inconnus. Ils regardèrent alors leur fille, qui avait les yeux débordant de curiosité et d'envie.

Kyoka avait envie de rentrer dans cette classe. C'était une chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie, peut-être même des amis à terme. . . Elle avait envie de hurler un grand oui, mais elle pensait aussi au fait que ses parents étaient là et que ce n'était peut-être pas leur avis… Elle se tourna vers eux, les regardant chacun leur tour. Elle vit sur leur visage un sourire, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, un sourire qui voulait simplement dire " Tu peux."

Elle se sentit des plus heureuse et se tourna vers Yamada Hizashi.

"- Oui je veux bien rejoindre la classe. Où est-ce qu'on signe?  
\- Ahah, nulle part, tu te présentes juste au cours. Shouta sera ravi d'entendre que tu veux !"

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Jiro Kyoka, descendante de la grande gorgone Médusa avait rejoint la classe du bakeneko nommé Aizawa Shouta. Elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, notamment un troll de pierre nommé Kirishima, le fantôme Toru, l'homme à tête d'oiseau aussi. Et plein de personnes encore qu'elle voulait découvrir encore et encore.


End file.
